


Silky

by Asperitas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Cum Play, Gratuitous Smut, Light Angst, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asperitas/pseuds/Asperitas
Summary: Lance was bored, and a bored Lance was never a good thing in a relatively small space like the Castle of Lions. His wanderings around the castle lead Lance to a scenario he had never in his life expected to find..... should he stay to join in on the fun or walk away and forever wonder what could have been?





	1. Boredom

“Yeah, I will meet up with you guys for dinner. Plain space goo again, right?” Keith shouted as he began walking towards the door that lead out of the training room. One hand slung his bayard over his shoulder, and the other stretched upwards to roll the tension out of his neck. A hand on his shoulder abruptly halted his departure. 

“Uh, jerkface, aren’t you gonna shower? Sweat isn’t a good enough hair gel to fix that dumb mullet of yours.” Lance snickered and looked back at Hunk across the room for approval of his sick joke. Crooking his thumb backwards, Lance continued: “Lockers are thataway, my smelly pal.” 

Keith glowered, and shrugged off Lance’s hand. Twisting to face Lance, Keith pulled a smirk onto his face. “What Lance, you trying to get me naked?” Keith leaned in close enough for Lance to feel Keith’s hot breath in his ear. “Wanna see me all wet, hair slicked back, hands gliding across my body?”

As Lance blushed and stammered, Keith only continued. “Would you join me? Or just watch like a pervert from the next stall over?” 

Keith reached out to push a hand up under Lance’s tight black training suit, dragging his fingers across Lance’s stomach and around his sides.

Keith tilted his head even closer to Lance, and Lance was dizzy for a moment from the close contact and Keith’s strong smell. It was masculine, but not foul. Slightly musky, slightly dirty, but there was also an underlying hint of vanilla that was so heady and just felt like _Keith_. 

A small chuckle was all the forewarning Lance got before Keith nipped at his ear and then pulled away. “Thought so, _lover-boy_.”

At Lance’s indignant squawk of “Keith!” Hunk finally turned Lance’s way, and began to make his way over to his best friend. Pidge followed behind, but kept right on going when Hunk began to slow as he caught up to Lance. 

“Everything all right buddy? You are looking a little flustered there.” Hunk looked between Lance —frozen, stuttering like a malfunctioning robot— and Keith who was walking away, perhaps with a little more sway to his hips than normal?

Lance was gobsmacked, and for once in his life lost for words. “Keith, Keith, he, Hunk HE Keith oh my GOD!” 

“You have got to stop letting Keith get under your skin, Lance!” At Hunk’s choice of words Lance just blushed even brighter. “I know you guys aren’t true rivals anymore, so why do you still feel the need to harass each other so much?”

Hunk giggled and nudged Lance in the side. “Laaaance, you wouldn’t still happen to be hanging on to that crush-so-totally-not-a-crush that you had waaaay back in the Garrison, would you?” 

“No! Nuh-uh!” 

“Are you sure? You guys looked pretty close there,” Hunk continued to jibe at Lance. “I could always ask Keith what just happened, and I am sure he would love to tell me.” 

As one the two friends turned to the man who was making his way towards the edge of the training room. As Keith squatted down to pick up his belt and a water bottle he had brought, Lance couldn’t help but ogle his rear end. It wasn’t Keith in particular that was sexy, Lance tried to convince himself, just his ass. A man such as Lance —who appreciated the finer things in life— could appreciate a beautiful bottom on anyone who squatted like that. 

Lance was too lost in his thoughts to notice Hunk bringing his hands up to cup around his mouth. 

“Hey! Keith!”

Jolted out of his thoughts, Lance screeched once more and began tugging on Hunk’s arms and shoving his hands over Hunk’s mouth to stop this foul betrayal his best friend was trying to commit. At Lance’s glare Hunk just laughed again and pulled Lance off of himself.

“I just wanted to let you know that I am actually going to be trying to make something special for dinner tonight, so don’t be late!” Lance practically swooned into Hunk’s arms when Hunk didn’t actually out Lance’s crush to Keith. 

Keith only tossed a smirk over his shoulder to show that he heard. Suddenly Kosmo appeared next to Keith and the two blinked away before Lance could come up with a witty last word.

“Don’t know what really happened back there, but the score has totally just shifted to 47 points to Keith, 45 Lance.” At Lance’s pout, Hunk just laughed. “Come on buddy, lets go and try to make some cake from the space goo. That will be fun, huh? I will even let you be in charge of holding the goop hose….”

Lance’s eyes bubbled up with tears, and he dramatically threw his arms around Hunk. “Oh my Hunk, what would I do without you? I am serious this time: marry me!”

The two men laughed as they made their way over to the locker room, and for the time being, all annoying thoughts of smelly Keith were absent from Lance’s mind.

 

—————————————————

 

Keith flashed into his bedroom with Kosmo at his side. The first thing Keith did now that he was in private was stretch upwards to work out the kink in his back from one of the hits Lance was able to land on him. He didn’t show that Lance’s hit had landed during practice because he wanted the team to focus on surviving the gladiators: he knew Lance would have to pause to gloat for a bit if he did know. Placing his hand on his hips and leaning back, Keith heard his spine pop as he simultaneously kicked off his boots. 

With a scratch to Kosmo’s head, and a “Good boy!” tossed over his shoulder, Keith turned towards his bathroom. As he walked, Keith reached up to begin pulling down the zipper on the back of his black training suit. Kosmo kept pace next to him, tongue out and tail wagging. He bumped into the back of Keith’s legs when he paused to pull the top over his head, and trotted around to Keith’s front as he struggled to pull his arms out of the tight sleeves.

“Hahaha, Kosmo, at least it is only you here to see me get all flustered, hmm?” Kosmo yipped, and Keith laughed down at his furry companion. Finally freeing his hand from the sweat-soaked fabric, Keith tossed the shirt towards his laundry chute, not caring that he missed by several feet. 

The next thing to go was the large belt, and Keith turned his attention to working on the elaborate buckle. Coran had told him the buckle was meant to symbolize the struggles of some mythic Altean soldier, and was to be worn only by proven warriors. Keith had chosen to wear it just because he liked how it looked, but at times like these he wished he had chosen a simpler belt from the space mall. 

It didn’t help that Kosmo had stuck his nose right up next to Keith’s stomach, wuffling around as Keith’s fingers fumbled with the catch. 

“Aha!” Keith slid the belt off with a flourish, and Kosmo pranced at his feet, skittering in circles around Keith’s legs. Kosmo sat behind Keith, and wagged his tail. Keith turned with his hands now on the zipper of his pants, and slowly pulled the zipper open. 

With every inch of Keith’s skin that was shown as he slowly slid his pants lower on his hips, Kosmo’s tail wagged faster in broad sweeps across the floor.

Raising an eyebrow, Keith’s mouth slid into a saucy grin. 

“I’m not getting my shower any time soon, am I?” Kosmo just yipped again, and trotted around to push Keith’s legs back to the center of the room. 

 

—————————————————

 

About an hour after the training session had finished up, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge found they had nothing to do. There were no Galra in the vicinity that would necessitate them to stay battle-ready just in case; they were on their way to a meeting with an ally planet but were still a few quintants away; and none of them had any personal tasks that needed attending to. So, as was their sacred tradition, they found themselves laying in a circle on the common room floor, just shooting the breeze.

“So what do you think Allura and Shiro are doing?” Lance rolled himself onto his back, then lifted one leg straight into the air. Twirling his foot, and then pointing his toes, Lance considered trying to find some kind of varnish so that he could paint his nails. Allura probably had something that would work: maybe he could send the mice to infiltrate her bureau.

“Probably each other,” Pidge answered casually. She had some notes and plans spread out around her, but was ignoring them in preference for biting at her fingernails. Lance thought that perhaps his manicure session should actually be something more like a group class, because golly, his friends needed a little hygiene help sometimes. 

“Pidge!” Hunk chided, as Lance and Pidge devolved into snickers at the aghast look on his face. 

“Hahaha then what do you think Keith is doing? Or Coran?” Lance kicked his second leg into the air, and began to swing them side to side, reaching out with his toes trying to reach Pidge to his right. Suddenly, Lance sat bolt upright, and near shouted, “Oh my god guys are Keith and Coran banging?”

“Lance don’t be dumb. Why does your brain even work like that?” Pidge rolled her eyes and reached a lazy hand out to waggle in a no-way motion. 

“It is a gift, Pidgeotto, one that you are too young to truly appreciate.” At Lance’s words, Pidge scoffed and jerked her arm out to try to smack Lance. She was a bit too far away to reach, and so settled for just sticking out her tongue. Lance responded by rolling over and reaching grabby hands out to tickle Pidge.

“Cut it out guys. And Lance, you know Coran had a thing for King Alfor, right?” Hunk chimed in. “Have a little respect for the guy’s private life, he is probably still in mourning.”

“I get that,” Lance flopped back onto his back, spreading his arms and legs out like a starfish. “But, like, what _if_? Keith has been in a suspiciously good mood lately. Maybe he is finally getting some!”

“C’mon Lance, knock it off.”

“Hmph. Fine. But! Just so you know, ‘Operation: Unveil Keith and Coran’s Explicit Illicit Love Affair’ was my contribution to today’s list of things-to do-other-than-just-laying-here-on-the-floor! Do you two have any other ideas?”

The three lapsed into silence for a few minutes, Pidge zoning back out, and Lance silently stewing over whether or not to pursue his joke farther. Well, it had certainly started out as a joke, but the more Lance thought about it, the more it seemed like a plausible idea! Keith was smoking hot, and his recent little age jump only turned up the heat. Coran wasn’t traditionally sexy in Lance’s eyes, but he was fun to be around, and maybe his quirkiness equated to kinkiness in the bedroom? 

As Hunk and Pidge began to mutter about maybe advancing the food replicator technology, Lance threw his hands up and began to peel himself off the floor. Whether or not he uncovered Keith’s secret relationship, messing with Keith was always a viable option for passing the time away out here in space.

“Fine, I guess I will go all on my lonesome,” Lance paused to look one last time at Hunk and Pidge, giving them one last chance to join in on his afternoon fun. When they both avoided eye contact with him, Lance huffed and gathered his things to go. 

“Try not to miss me too much nerds,” Lance sang as he waltzed towards the door. Hunk and Pidge merely glanced up at him, then returned to their plans. 

Upon hearing the common room door swish shut, Pidge rolled over to spread out on the floor where Lance had previously been, and tipped her head back to look at Hunk. 

“Did he seem odd to you?”

Hunk shrugged, “Not really any more weird or dramatic than he normally is. He is probably just trying to one-up Keith, since Keith got a point today at practice. Now, about using those xanthrite panels to line the module. What if we…..” 

 

—————————————————

 

As soon as the door to the common room shut, Lance pivoted to head towards Keith’s room. Back when Keith had joined up with the Blades he had requested a room in a different hall of the castle, “so I don’t wake you all up coming and going on Blade business." 

Lance often wondered though if that was the true reason. While sure, Keith frequently had to leave on short notice, it wasn’t like he was terribly noisy when he was getting ready. The castle doors slid open pretty quietly, and his BOM suit muffled his footsteps almost completely. Sure, the walls between rooms were relatively thin and you could hear through them, but back when Keith had roomed in the same corridor as the rest of the paladins you barely ever heard Keith when he was in his bedroom.

Whistling as he strolled down the cool hallways of the palace, Lance paused as he heard something like a moan echo through the corridor. Lifting a hand to his ear, Lance waited to see if he would hear it again. After a few seconds of standing like an idiot in the middle of the hall, Lance shook his head and kept walking. 

Jeesh Lance, he thought, you are imagining this Keith/Coran scenario so much that you are even hallucinating hearing them! Get it together, man. Coming to the junction between the hall that would lead him to Keith’s room and the hall that would loop back to the control room and central portion of the palace, Lance had another moment of trepidation about his goal here. 

Did he really want to walk in on his friend and father-figure doing the horizontal mambo? Was that knowledge something he really wanted to carry with him in explicit detail for the rest of his days? Lance could picture it now: he would freeze up in a critical moment during battle because he had a sickening flashback of Coran’s orange mustache buried in Keith’s perfect ass. Or he would be trying to chat up the next cute dignitary that came his way, and out of his mouth would accidentally spill one of the gross pick-up lines that Keith had used on Coran in the heat of coitus. 

A shiver of disgust ran through Lance: hell no! This was 100% a terrible idea. Well, maybe just 85%. He would be fine not knowing. Sure, maybe he would always wonder, but really, not knowing was just fine… He probably had made the whole thing up anyway!

Resolutely he turned to head down the hallway towards the control room, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard a second groan. That one was definitely real! And louder here too. And there! Another!

Fuuuuuuuckkkk, Lance thought. Damn my morbid curiosity! Without a single pause this time Lance spun back around to trot down towards Keith’s bedroom. He pressed himself against the wall, and slowly slid closer and closer to the room spy-style. And if he happened to be humming that old Mission Impossible theme, well, the damning moans coming from Keith's room would certainly cover them up with no one the wiser! 

Lance sunk down to a crouch outside of Keith’s door. The moans were louder here, and unmistakable for sex noises. Every now and then whimpers filtered out, as well as the unmistakable noise of … egh, Lance could barely bring himself to recognize it, _fucking_. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, I was right!” Lance practically vibrated with a mix of excitement and nerves. He could imagine the looks on Hunk’s and Pidge’s faces when he told them that his theory was true! With a pout, Lance realized that actually though, those looks would probably be of disbelief and annoyance if he brought the idea back up without some kind of proof. 

He could try to gather his friends here so they could also hear the proof, but that might take too long and perhaps Keith and Coran would be finished by then. What if Lance let them be for now, and later on at supper Lance blurted out that the two were in a relationship? Nah, that wouldn’t work either, because it would be easy enough for them to just say no, and everyone else would believe them over Lance. 

There was really only one thing for it: Lance would have to go in there and get photographic proof! Steeling his nerves, Lance patted his back pocket to check that he had his tablet on him. Yeah, that would work. If Lance could get a photo of them in the act, then there would be no way the two men could deny it! He would just have to burst in to catch them by surprise, take the photo, and then run away before Keith could reach his knife. Yeah. Lance could do this. 

Plucking up his courage, Lance used one hand to cover his eyes and the other to slap the button that slid open Keith’s door. With bravado, Lance spun into Keith’s room, and began speaking so that Coran and Keith couldn’t have any time to scheme up some dumb lie. His older brother Luis had once told him the Twister story when he had walked in on him and his boyfriend when he was younger. He didn’t want to hear the weird things that Coran would come up with!

“Aha! Keith! I knew you were getting some!” Lance snickered and spoke confidently, but was a little confused as to why the harsh sex noises didn’t slow down now that he had caught the boys in the act. He ignored it for now though, and prepared to get down to business retrieving evidence to show to Hunk.

“Lance what in the-”

“No no nuh-uh, not now Keith! I told Hunk and Pidge about you and Coran, and now I just need to erh, somehow get proof of your passionate love affair!”Lance spun a little to try to fish his tablet out of his back pocket, all while attempting to keep his eyes shielded and one hand raised to point accusingly at the horny couple. Lance’s fumbling hands shook and he almost dropped the tablet though when Keith let out a particularly long moan. God, why were they still going at it? I mean, maybe for Coran it was normal to be walked in on like maybe that was one of those weird Altean things, but - 

“Lance, close the- mmmmmm!” At Keith’s breathy shout, Lance froze, and almost opened his eyes. At the last second he remembered his position and slapped his hand back up to stop his treacherous eyes. His eyes seemed to have a direct connection to Lance’s subconscious, which was clearly desiring to feast on the sight of Keith’s sex-glazed body. 

“ _What_ , Keith? I am trying to do something here, can’t you two just hush for a second? Jeesh,”Lance was fiddling with the tablet in his hands, trying to figure out how to take a photo without actually looking at Keith and Coran and wait a second…

“Coran? Coraaaan? Why haven’t you scolded me yet?” Lance swung his head around as if he could see what Coran was doing. 

“Lance! Open your fucking eyes, idiot!” Keith’s words were punctuated by harsh pants, and the wet slap of fucking. It did sound a little different from normal, now that Lance took a moment to analyze. it. 

“Nuh uh. I don’t want to be scarred from the sight of you and one of my honorary space-parents doing the nasty, no thank you.”  


“He’s not fucking here, Lance!” What? Lance faltered in his fumbling to open the camera. “Open your damn eyes, _fuuuuck,_ Coran isn’t,” Keith moaned, “here.” 

Lance took a slow step forward and then stumbled back again. What did Keith mean that Coran wasn’t here? One peek wouldn’t hurt, right? Keith was even asking him, in that husky voice of his, and who was Lance to say no to a friend? And being an eyewitness was unshakeable evidence, right? 

Tentatively, Lance slid one of his fingers down and peeked for just an instant before closing his eyes and slamming his second hand over his eyes as well, dropping the tablet in the process. Holy fuck. Lance’s breathing picked up instantaneously and his cock twitched just from the millisecond of what he had seen. 

Holy. Fuck. Lance’s mouth dropped open as he spread his fingers again to take a second peek. Holy… Yep. Coran wasn’t here. 

Kosmo was. 

Keith was stretched out on the floor, near dripping in sweat, with his back arched and ass high. Kosmo was hunched over Keith’s back, humping him faster than anything Lance had ever seen. Keith’s head hung low, and he was drooling onto the floor with every thrust. One of Keith’s hands was out before him for balance, and the other reached back to hold onto Kosmo’s front leg and keep him in place. 

Keith was fucking Kosmo. The image of it was seared into his mind forever, Lance was already sure of that. From his angle by the door, everything that was going on below the belt was hidden by Kosmo’s furry haunches, but there could be no doubt that Keith was getting rammed in the ass by a dog. Coño. 

Lance’s brain was short-circuiting so he missed the first time that Keith called out to him again. All that was running through Lance’s mind was a slow, molasses-esque procession of the dizzying images of Keith naked, Kosmo thrusting, Keith’s cute cock swaying and dripping between his taut thighs and holy fuck. This couldn’t be real, right? 

“Lance, I need you to take a breath, and then I need you to close the door okay?” Lance opened his eyes again at Keith’s words, and tried his hardest to focus on Keith’s face. But even that was difficult because Keith’s lips looked slick with saliva, and there was definitely a drip of something whitish sliding down his cheek. Keith’s hair was sweat slicked, and the flush in his cheeks made Keith look like some kind of erotic Snow White.“You can either come inside and close the door, or leave. What’s it gonna be, Lance?”

Lance gulped as all his mother’s lessons on morality and virtue flashed through his mind. Those thoughts were quickly trampled down though as his mind was swamped with the flashing ideas of sex! Keith! Wet! Hot! and the decision was out of his mouth before Lance could even second-guess himself.

“In. You. Oh my god, I’m in. Fuck _Kosmo’s in you_ , holy fu-”

“Lance! Look, I am glad that is your choice but could,” Keith’s voice broke as a particularly rough thrust from Kosmo pushed him forward a bit. “Could you hurry it up a little?” 

“Oh my god, yes, I am so sorry, yes of course,” Lance stammered and stuttered and took a hesitant step further through the doorway. 

“Lance,” this time Keith had to pause to grit his teeth as a visible shudder rolled through his body. “Stop rambling… and just… get in here!”

“Right, can do.” 

As the door slid shut behind Lance, heat coursed through his body even though the room was slightly chilly. Madre de Dios, Lance thought, what have I gotten myself into?

 

 


	2. Intoxication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance chooses to stay and join Keith and Kosmo, but soon finds himself in over his head.

Like a moth drawn to a flame, Lance stumbled towards Keith and Kosmo in the center of the room. Kosmo tipped his head to watch Lance, and Lance gulped as he saw just how small Keith looked under the large space wolf. Keith’s body, which always filled out his BOM suit so nicely, looked unusually dwarfed. As Lance watched, Keith’s legs twitched, and his feet curled and slipped against the tiled floor.

Coming to a stop about two feet away from the couple, Lance wasn’t sure what to do. Could he touch? Or had he just been invited in to watch?

As if sensing Lance’s confusion, Keith tilted his face to peer at Lance. With a huff, Keith tossed the hair out of his face, and flicked his head to encourage Lance closer.

Lance shuffled until he was about a foot away, this time directly in front of Keith. From this angle, Lance had a brilliant view of Keith’s bright red face as it peered up at him, and his clenching fingers, but that was it. The rest was hidden under 150-odd pounds of space wolf. “Lance,” Keith whispered, “I think maybe you should start by getting naked, yeah?”

Lance gulped. Right here? Well yeah where else did Keith mean, Lance debated internally. Right in front of Keith’s face? Fuck, okay. Lance brought shakey hands up to his shoulders, and slid off his jacket. Flicking his tongue out to moisten his cracked lips, Lance twisted the jacket in his hands before giving it a toss to the side. Keith’s eyes followed his movements, and holy cow wasn’t that an intoxicating sight. Having Keith spread out at Lance’s feet, jerking and panting and looking up at him all pretty like. Lance’s heart skipped a beat at the thought, and he pulled off his shirt.

Keith opened up his mouth, but before he could say anything a rough shove from Kosmo pushed him forward. Like this Keith looked to be kneeling like a slut at Lance’s feet and my god Lance was getting hotter and hotter with the thought that Keith could be Lance’s slut. He was here, he was joining in, _he could touch that_.

With much less hesitation Lance pulled off his belt and unzipped his jeans, the movement pushing his hips forward a little. When Lance hooked his fingers into his waistband and looked back down Keith was once again looking up at him, this time licking his lips. Lance’s cock was definitely interested by this point, and he could feel a bit of dampness beginning to soak through his underwear.

“I wanna suck you off, Lance, can I?” Keith leaned forward as he spoke, so that his breath puffed across Lance’s newly bared midriff. “It would be so fun, you would feel every thrust of Kosmo through me, wouldn’t that be nice?” Lance gulped and nodded. “I can’t use my hands right now baby, you are gonna need to get those pants off. You might need to pull my hair, keep me in place, hmmn?”

Lance’s head fell back as Keith’s filthy mouth continue to run on. He ran his hands quickly up his body to brush his hair back, and then ran them slowly back down his chest to tease at the rim of his tight blue underwear. Lance let one hand ghost over the front of his boxers, and the joint sensation of his fingers rubbing the soft fabric of his underwear into his prick and Keith’s breath hot and wet on the back of his hand almost made Lance cream prematurely.

There wasn’t really a seductive way to peel out of slim jeans, Lance thought, you always end up hopping around trying to get your feet out. Regardless, Lance was going to try his darnedest to not look like a drunk flamingo as he stripped. He wiggled his jeans down to his ankles and was beginning to step out of them when Keith piped up again.

“Ah fuck Lance, I can feel his knot growing…” Keith moaned and shoved back onto Kosmo’s cock. Lance wasn’t quite sure what Keith meant by knot so he just hummed in recognition, focusing on freeing his feet so he could feel Keith’s wet mouth on his prick.

“Sorry, I think the blowie is going to have to wait a bit.” That caused Lance to jolt to attention, and he lost his balance with a squawk.

“But Keeeiiith! What about my-”

“Sorry Lance, _fuck_ , Lance oh god Lance do you wanna come look? Look at me get stretched open on a dog cock?”

How could Lance say no to that? That seemed to be the way this encounter was going: one temptation followed another in such quick succession that Lance was dragged along faster and faster into this heady and intoxicating fantasy. With one last sad look at his high flying cock straining in his underwear, Lance groaned and began to move to Keith’s side. Forgetting about the pants around his feet, Lance tripped and with a flustered shout, toppled to the floor.

Lance was stunned for a moment, but Keith’s snickering brought him back. Rolling over to sass Keith back stopped Lance in his tracks, because he could now see near perfectly everything happening below the belt.

Kosmo was hunched up over Keith’s arched back, and he was large enough that all of his legs still reached the floor. That meant that Kosmo was very sturdy and capable of thrusting quite harshly into Keith’s ass. Every now and then Kosmo would lift a front paw to bat at Keith’s arms, head, or back, pushing Keith back into a submissive posture whenever he shifted.

Keith’s body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and a delicious flush curled down his chest. His nipples were rosy pink and pebbled, and every time Keith was pushed forward across the tiles he moaned from the harsh rub against his sensitive nubs. Lance let his eyes wander towards Keith’s cock, which was just as perky and pink as his nipples. His cock was actually on the smaller side, but Lance found that incredibly attractive. The delicious looking red head of Keith’s little prick was continuously dripping precum, and cum was smeared between his thighs from a previous round with Kosmo.

“Are you just going to lay there and watch? Or are you going to finally get naked and touch?” Keith huffed and let out another chuckle.

“I want to touch, but Keith, my man, you have to know what a pretty picture you make, right? So tempting, I could jizz just from watching you.” Lance’s murmured words caused a blush to bloom on Keith’s face. “Aw shut up, Lance.” Lance sent Keith a grin, and kicked off his jeans. He wiggled out of his underwear, and scooted to kneel near Keith’s hips. “Now touch me, damn it!”

“You’re a bossy little thing, aren’t you?” Lance reached between Kosmo and Keith to pet down Keith’s hips, splaying his fingers to touch as much skin as he could.

“You know you like it.” Keith gasped as he felt Lance’s cool hands touch his overheated skin, and the stickiness of his damp palms was delicious in contrast to the silky soft friction of Kosmo’s fur on his back.

Lance let his hands wander to wrap around the back of Keith’s thighs, and played in the tacky fluids dripping down his legs. One hand slid upwards towards Keith’s cute balls, and then back to rub around his stretched boy pussy. In flashes between Kosmo’s thrusts, Lance could see Kosmo’s bright red dick pulling on Keith’s rim. Lance could make out a bulge at the base of Kosmo’s cock, which was unable to pull out of Keith’s ass anymore. When Kosmo suddenly began humping even faster, Lance pulled his hands back and looked towards Keith for direction.

“Ah, he’s coming! Fuck, I can feel him… twitching in me… filling me up… his cum is so warm, Lance, god you have to feel this!” Keith babbled as Kosmo nudged his hindquarters even closer to Keith’s rear. Kosmo’s knot had fully formed a minute or two ago, locking him tightly into Keith, and plugging up all of his cum in Keith. Lance could only watch in awe as Keith twitched and shivered and accepted the huge load that Kosmo was pumping in.

Keith also began to shake with his own orgasm, the extreme heat inside his stomach and the heavy weight on his back sending electricity rocketing through his body. Lance sat shellshocked at the beautiful boy in front of him. The noise in the room felt at once muffled and hyper-clear: all of Lance’s sense were tuned to the harsh breath of both man and beast in front of him, the scrabble of Kosmo’s claws on the tile, the wet splatter of cum falling to the floor. Keith’s drawn out moans of satisfaction sent ripples of pleasure through Lance’s body in a heightened manner that he had never felt before.

Kosmo began to turn to go ass to ass with Keith, but Keith’s firm grip on his back leg kept Kosmo in place on his back. “It is easier for me to control his knot this way,” Keith gasped. “He just came about half an hour ago, so he shouldn’t be knotted for too long this time…. maybe just a few minutes.” Kosmo shook his coat as if shaking off water and Keith faltered, dropping to one arm and tipping to the side. A long moan echoed out of Keith’s throat, and the tendon’s in his throat bulged at the effort to hold himself up, but he kept his back arched and his ass raised like the good submissive slut he was.

With wide eyes, Lance slowly let his hands descend to rest on Kosmo’s back. Up until now Lance had been avoiding really interacting with Kosmo, but now that he had stopped thrusting and was just standing there, panting, Lance wanted to feel something of what Keith had felt above him. Kosmo’s fur was soft, and Lance could already feel a knot of desire tangling in his gut that craved to feel that silk rubbing across his back, grinding him into the floor. Lance could already imagine feeling boxed in by Kosmo’s strong but fluffy legs, and even wanted to possibly feel the sting of Kosmo’s claws or teeth scratching against his skin. The thought of all the sensations —soft, sharp, rough, hot, cold, dry, wet— made Lance shiver in excitement.

Kosmo tugged back from Keith and this time Keith released his leg to let him turn to the side. Lance was given a filthy view of the mess that was Keith’s wrecked ass.

“God damn, Mullet,” Lance reached out to run his fingers on the wet bulge of Keith’s hole, stuffed full with dog cock. With every tug of Kosmo’s, Keith’s rim stretched and a small dribble of thin dog cum trickled out.

Keith gasped at the feel of Lance’s cool fingers ghosting over his overheated and sore ass.

“Lance, fuck baby, I think Kosmo’s going to pull out soon,” Keith grit his teeth as something like an aftershock rolled through his body. His cock gave a valiant twitch, but no more cum fell to the floor.

“Okay, um, I don’t quite know what is going to happen but if you need help, I guess, I am here? Do I need to do anything?” Keith’s breathy laugh calmed some of Lance’s nerves, and Lance leaned back in towards the couple.

With a sharp tug that drew a cry from Keith, Kosmo pulled his knot free. Immediately a rush of thin dog cum gushed out of Keith’s gaping hole and splattered to the floor. Lance’s jaw dropped as he saw Kosmo’s cock for the first time: that thing fit in Keith?!

Kosmo’s cock was at least nine inches long, and tapered to a point at the head. There were ridges along the shaft that culminated in a large knot at the base, and then his balls beyond. The cock was a bright red, covered in silvery blue veins, and was currently glazed in a translucent whitish liquid. The fur of his sheath and around Kosmo’s groin had been matted down with cum that had spurted out of Keith’s ass and covered his thighs during this most recent fuck.

As Kosmo moved away to go lick clean his sheath, Lance shuffled forward on his knees to get a better view of Keith’s drooling ass. Here and there on Keith’s sides Lance could see red scratches from Kosmo’s claws: dragging his fingers down those lines made Keith squirm and gasp in the most delicious ways. Pulling his hands even lower, Lance grabbed the pert globes of Keith’s ass and spread them open to get a fantastic view of his used cunt.

Kosmo’s cum had absolutely made a mess of Keith hole and thighs, and even splattered onto the tile below. Lance’s thumbs slid a little in the jizz, and one caught on the rim of Keith’s sensitive pucker. Lance took the shiver that went down Keith’s back as a green light, and deliberately pushed his fingers over the gaping hole again. The sore hole winked against the onslaught of Lance’s fingers, and a bit more cum bubbled out.

Lance knew it was crazy, and more than a little gross, but dios did Lance want to eat out that filthy ass. It just looked so delectable: flushed red, oozing white, gaping hole twitching still. Like a magnet he was pulled towards it, not noticing Keith toss a look back at him over his shoulder. Closing his eyes as got closer, Lance felt his cheeks brush the wet skin of Keith’s ass, only for Keith to pull away before he could get a taste.

Keith crawled forward, swaying his hips in Lance’s face. He turned to sit on his side for a moment, and tipped his head to look back at Lance.

“So, how was it? Like what you see?” Keith punctuated his words by curling one finger, beckoning Lance closer.

“It was incredible, Keith! You are so hot, and my god, I have never before looked at Kosmo like that but now that I have seen that dick of his I totally know why you are into it but maybe it is too big for me? I don’t know how that will fit in me but I want to try but maybe I am a little nervous like-” Keith shushed Lance’s ramblings with a finger to his lips. Lance moved forward so that he could open his mouth and take in that cummy finger, and finally taste what he had been craving.

“I am glad you liked it. And try not to be so worried, we will… go slow, hmm?”

Keith pushed up onto his knees and leaned in as if to kiss Lance. Lance closed his eyes and parted his lips in eager anticipation. With a smug grin Keith reached out and pushed Lance in the center of his chest, knocking him backwards onto his butt.

“Your turn, lover boy.” God, Lance just couldn't even with Keith looking like that! Kneeling, cummy thighs spread wide, hands playing in the mess and then bringing his fingers up to glide in tantalizing circles up and down his chest, every now and then pinching at a nipple… fuck! Lance could just grin and nod, and hope that he didn’t look too dumb just sitting there like a bump on a log. Keith was totally controlling how this scene played out, and Lance was just along for the ride.

Keith grinned again, and began to crawl around behind Lance. Kneeling behind Lance, Keith positioned them so that Lance was leaning back on Keith’s chest for balance. Keith’s spread thighs slipped on either side of Lance, and Keith pulled Lance’s bent legs open wider around them. Like this, Lance was completely on display, and his balance was entirely in Keith’s hands.

“It’s okay baby, we won’t force you into anything, right Kosmo?” Kosmo perked up at hearing his name, and came to lay down in front of the two boys. “See Lance? He’s a good boy, aren’t you Kosmo?” Now that it was his turn at fucking Kosmo, Lance definitely was beginning to freak out just a little bit. His breathing was heavy, and a tight kernel of nerves was forming in his chest. Keith was a reassuring presence behind his back though, and if he could do this, so could Lance.

“First, start just by petting him. He is used to doing this with me, and it’s not like he doesn’t know you, so don’t be so worried.”

Carefully, Lance reached a shaking hand out to pet down Kosmo’s neck and back. Keith pressed even closer behind Lance, and moved his hands up and down Lance’s torso. Lance scratched behind Kosmo’s ears, then dragged his fingers through the mane of fluff that trailed down Kosmo’s chest.

It felt like he was drunk. The situation that he had walked into was so beyond unexpected that it still didn’t feel real even though he was kneeling here, already reaching out to tangle his fingers in Kosmo’s soft fur. He was hot, and his breath was coming heavy and stilted even though he himself had barely been touched yet.

It was difficult for Lance to focus his mind when he was bombarded by sensations from every direction. Keith’s bare chest pressing into his back, Kosmo’s soft fur slipping through his fingers, the hardness of the tile causing a dull ache to form in his knees, the heady smell of sex and sweat clouding the air.

The thought alone of what he was about to do made his vision fizzle and sparkle with black and white static. Lance had felt like this only once before, when he had learned that his sister had been in a car wreck and Lance panicked. Right now the tightness in his chest was near identical to the blank panic he felt right before he fainted then, but this time the nerves were intermingled with excitement and adrenaline.

Keith hooked his chin over Lance’s shoulder and began to mouth at Lance’s neck. Lance moaned, and rolled his head back to give Keith more space to bite.

“Fuck Lance, you are so hot.” Keith’s wandering hands moved up to twist at Lance’s nipples. “If you would let me, I would love to fuck your hot ass after Kosmo does. You’d be wrecked at that point, strung out and lost in the pleasure.”

Lance barely heard Keith’s words, too caught up in Keith’s hands on his body. He arched his back to push closer to Keith’s mouth, and into his hands. The bulge of Keith’s small cock pressed into Lance’s lower back, and Lance could feel sticky wetness smearing onto his skin.

“You would be so wet and open, and tender. It would probably hurt a bit for you, but you would be okay with that I think.” Lance’s own hands were alternately scrambling on the tile and fisted into Kosmo’s mane. He nodded along to Keith’s words, imagining the scenario for himself. Perhaps Keith would roll him over onto his back, shove his knees towards his shoulders, and just thrust into him. It wasn’t like Lance would need much prep after Kosmo’s huge dick had worked him over.

His legs fell open wider, and Keith took the opportunity to run his hands along Lance’s sides, over his ribs, and down the sensitive cleft between Lance’s thighs and crotch. Spreading his hands flat, Keith slowly dragged his palms back up and around the base of Lance’s cock, fingertips ever so lightly teasing the shaft.

Lance’s eyes rolled back in his head at Keith’s teasing. His prick was hot and felt wound tight, and he knew he was only a touch or two away from cumming. He could feel Kosmo’s nose snuffling around his face, and Lance couldn’t help but let out a breathy giggle when Kosmo licked his face. The laugh turned to rapid breathing though when Kosmo’s tongue left a cool trail along the edge of his chin and behind the lobe of his ear.

Keith’s hands continued to touch and explore, petting over Lance’s shaved thighs, cock, and balls. One finger stretched back to brush gently over Lance’s hole, sending a jolt through Lance that startled Kosmo back a foot or two.

“Shh Kosmo, it’s okay,” Keith stretched one hand out to Kosmo while the other continued to play over Lance’s ass. Lance hid his blushing face in his hands while Keith guided Kosmo back to Lance’s body. With eyes scrunched shut, Lance’s breath hitched as he felt Kosmo’s nose return to his chest. Slowly, the damp puffs of Kosmo’s breaths travelled downwards, and every now and then Lance would feel the brush of Kosmo’s wet nose against his overheated skin.

“That’s it, good boy…” Keith pulled his hands away from Lance’s crotch and hooked his arms under Lance’s to be able to pet at Lance’s collarbones and the sensitive spots under his armpits.

Suddenly Lance felt the tickling brush of Kosmo’s whiskers on his crotch. Oh my god this is happening, Lance thought as another spike of panic? Arousal? shot through his body. Lance screwed his eyes tighter closed and tensed up, waiting to feel Kosmo’s wet tongue on his cock or ass. Kosmo’s cold nose brushed between Lance’s cheeks, and Lance felt his whiskers tickle over his puckered hole. He could barely stand the anticipation, his toes curled and flexed, spread thighs quivering -

 

 

“And….. I think that is enough for now.” Keith’s words broke through the fog in Lance’s mind. “Supper is soon, and I still need to shower before then.”

Punctuating his words with an abrupt slap to Lance’s rear, Keith suddenly disentangled himself and made his way to the bathroom. Keith’s body shone in the low light of the bedroom, and as he walked away Lance could see ribbons of cum dripping from Keith’s ass and smearing down his thighs.

“You could join me,” Keith said over his shoulder, “but then I don’t think either of us would make it to supper.” And with that the door to the bathroom slid shut and cut off Lance’s view of Keith’s lean body.

Lance was frozen for a moment, disoriented by the unexpected cut off of, well, everything. Lance’s body was hot and that made the lack of Keith at his back feel even colder. A full body shiver wracked Lance, and he once again felt the ache of kneeling on the hard floor.

Kosmo too sat up and walked over to jump on Keith’s bunk, turning away from Lance to lick clean his shaft and stomach. As Kosmo had left his soft fur rubbed up against Lance’s chest one last time, and the fleeting tickle sent goosebumps across his skin. Heat, this time leaning towards anxious and sickly, coursed through Lance again, as the gravity of what he had been about to do began to set in.

Lance was left with hands outstretched grasping at empty air, alone on the floor. As if his mind was floating outside his body, Lance turned his head down. He saw his aching cock, still standing hard and pink, jutting out between his spread thighs. As he watched, a small bead of precum trickled out, and dribbled down to the floor. Sweaty handprints had left smears on the tile, and Keith’s footprints towards the bathroom could easily be made out.

Scrambling backwards Lance tried to calm his racing mind. When his back hit the wall near the door Lance pulled his legs close to his chest and his hands slid into his hair.

“Why won’t you go down?” Lance glared at his dick. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god what was I thinking? With a dog?”

Kosmo lifted his head and Lance corrected himself.

“With a fucking _wolf??_ A _space wolf??_ ” Beginning to shake a little, Lance ran his hands over his body in an attempt to calm himself. “It’s okay, it didn’t happen. You just got swept up. You got all flustered by Keith. Can’t even deny that now. It was Keith, and the mood and the heat and the oh my god what would Hunk think of me?”

Lance’s mind was in overdrive, with Keith’s every move, word, and touch replaying in a loop that sent mixed emotions of lust and disgust to stew in a roiling mess in his stomach. The chill of the room sent shivers through Lance’s body, causing cramps in his gut and nausea to rise in his throat.

He had to get out. He couldn’t think in here, where marks of the erotic scene still lingered. Where the heady scent of sex clouded the air and confounded the brain. Scrambling up Lance stumbled over to gather his clothes, and shakily pulled them on. His cock was beginning to go down, but the rub of his jeans over the sensitive flesh still sent pangs of arousal through his body.

On shakey legs Lance made it to the door, where he paused. Keith was still in the shower, should Lance wait for him? Lance looked once more around the room, and locked eyes with Kosmo. Kosmo stretched and made to get off the bed, and that decided it for Lance.

Spinning around, Lance slid open the door and ran away out into the dark halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new-ish account for me to post my more explicit/illicit story ideas. I am always looking for new inspiration, so feel free to leave story ideas in the comments down below! While I primarily write m/m fics, I am open to most any pairing, fandom, or kink! While I cannot promise to write every suggestion, every one will go onto my list of inspiration! Thanks!


End file.
